criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Horse
Dark Horse 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's second case of the season, also the second one to take place in Goyote Beirge. Plot After reuniting with Laroy Bay Police Department in previus murder investigation, the player and Marcus Young went to the train station to greet their new detective Clarisse Auger. After they've met with Clarisse, who was so happy to meet them all, the team was ready to go back to the station, but Chief Diane Miller told them that there has been a murder on the horse racing competition and that she needs player and Clarisse to investigate. Immediately, the team went there and found jockey Gary Moore murdered in the stables, with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his heart. The pair sent his body to Megan Alan and started investigating. They've suspected three people for the murder, tourist Rosanna Stewart, victim's lawyer Jay Westwood and nanny Hilda Tipton before returning to the station, where tech expert Danny Darkwood told them that someone uploaded Gary's murder footage on the internet. After learning that, Clarisse and player then headed to Gary's house, where they found enough evidence to suspect two more people, horse breeder Tina Galloway and veterinarian Joseph Lynne. They've also managed to find out that Rosanna had a huge crush on Gary and that Gary made racist jokes about Jay's British accent. The pair then returned to the station,. Suddenly, Anastasia Hewett ran up to them and revealed that she knows Gary from high school and that she knows his big secret. Anastasia then revealed that Gary has been accused of many horrible things in high school, like drug use and even rape, but none of them were confirmed. After listening to Anastasia, the team investigated nearby diner and find out that Hilda Tipton wanted to report Gary for abusing his 4-year-old son and that Tina Galloway also wanted to report him for not treating his horse properly. Before returning to the station, the team found out that Joseph placed his bets on Gary, but lost all of his money when Gary lost the race. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Rosanna for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Rosanna revealed that Gary's 4-year-old son is her child too. With tears in her eyes, Rosanna started explaining how she and Gary were in a relationship few years ago, but Rosanna accidently got pregnant. Terrified, Rosanna gave Gary the child and then ran away to Australia, hoping to start a new life. But then, few years later, Rosanna regretted her decision and wanted to reunite with Gary and her son. However, when she arrived in Laroy Bay, Gary refused to meet up with her and called her a horrible mother. Few hours later, Rosanna found Gary in the stables and tried to talk with him, but Gary slapped her and told her that his son doesn't need a mother like her. Enraged, Rosanna grabbed an animal tranquilizer and shot Gary in the heart, fatally killing him. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Rosanna to 12 years in prison. Post-trial, Mayor Jordan Crimson greeted the player in the station. Jordan told the player that he is glad to finally meet one of the best detectives in the world and that he heard how they defeated The Venom in Laroy Bay and Order of Specters in Venusville. However, Jordan wanted player's help with removing Gillenati cult logos from public property that Jade Bellamy drew. The team went to local diner to see if Jade vandalized anything else, only to find a thorn picture of London Garcia, previous Gillenati leader with ''I WILL CONTINUE THE LEGACY. ''Clarisse and player informed Chief Miller about this, who told them to keep an eye on Jade since she probably wants to re-open the cult and they can't let that happen. Meanwhile, Anastasia wanted player's help with helping her find all documents needed to adopt Rosanna and Gary's 4-year-old son Logan Moore now that his mother is in prison and his father dead. Back in the station, Chief Miller told everyone that they need to dig more into Jade Bellamy's ideas to re-open Gillenati... Summary Victim: * [[Gary Moore|'Gary Moore]] (shot with animal tranquilizer in the stables). Murder Weapon: * Animal Tranquilizer Killer: * [[Rosanna Stewart|'Rosanna Stewart']] Suspects RStewartLBC2.png|Rosanna Stewart JWestwoodLBC2.png|Jay Westwood HTiptonLBC2.png|Hilda Tipton TGallowayLBC2.png|Tina Galloway JLynneLBC2.png|Joseph Lynne Quasi-suspect(s) JCrimsonLBC2.png|Jordan Crimson AHewettLBC2.png|Anastasia Hewett Killer's Profile * The killer goes to horse races. * The killer eats ginger. * The killer is a runner. * The killer has red hair. * The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes